


18: Wilt

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Kamui knows his end is near.





	18: Wilt

It felt strange. 

Kamui never expected to live so long. A hundred years for an adventurer? Astounding. Yet also… quite sad.

He had seen his companions die before his very own eyes. Had mourned for them when their families would not. Had placed flowers at their graves on the anniversary of their deaths until his legs could no longer carry him the distance. 

But none of that mattered any more.

He could feel himself wilting. 

He'd be with them soon.

He smiled up at the ceiling of his lonely room, and for a moment he was sure he could see their faces in the woodwork. 

Ah. It was time.

Kamui closed his eyes for one final time.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
